Multi-way, electro-optic connector assemblies including multi-way, optical fiber plug connectors for providing a series of transmission lines for high density optical signals are well known and used increasingly widely.
In one type of plug connector, ferrules terminating precisely centered cores of respective optical fibers of a cable are arranged in parallel relation in a row at a mating face of the connector.
In such plug connector, the individual optical cores of respective optical fibers have conventionally been threaded into through-bores in the ferrules and fixed, precisely centered, therein using adhesives. However, such approach is relatively complex and exacting, with difficulties in manipulating the optical fiber and, in consequence, time-consuming. Furthermore, good strain relief, particularly in respect of tensile or pulling stress is not obtained, precluding high reliability.
Conventional multi-way, electro-optic connector assemblies for establishing multiple communications pathways also include multi-way, electro-optic transducer receptacle connectors for mating with the optical fiber plug connectors and having a series of light receiving and generating elements referred to as electro-optic transducers, such as light-emitting diodes as sources of optical signals. In such connectors it is extremely important that the active or light-emitting and receiving surfaces of the transducers are precisely aligned to extend centered on and, usually, perpendicular to the optical axes of the respective optical fibers when the plug connector and receptacle connector are mated. Clearly, therefore, it is important that the transducers be accurately and stably retained in predetermined positions in housing structures of the connectors in which they are mounted as, any slight deviation or movement from the precise alignment will result in a transmission loss at the interface with the optical fiber and, possibly, in a spurious, interfering signal being conveyed along the pathway or transmission line.
Conventionally, the transducers have been retained in respective transducer receiving sections of ganged sleeve members which should also be fixed accurately in a main or outer receptacle housing body which receives the plug connector in mating relation. Furthermore, particularly for printed circuit board applications, and for reasons of standardization, the numerous transducers should all be fixed in a horizontal row under the same conditions.
However, the conventional multi-way, electro-optic transducer receptacle connectors have not proven entirely satisfactory in fixing the numerous transducers in specific positions with high accuracy. In addition, such conventional connectors have a relatively large number of small parts, requiring complex assembly operations.